Off My Rocker, Indeed
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Jury Duty turns into a life sentence for Helen Plum. Babe HEA of course.


_**Off My Rocker, Indeed.**_

_**I had become immune to the gossip running rampant about me, of all people. **_

_**My name is Helen Mazur Plum. I couldn't help that reality turned my dreams into nightmares.**_

_**All because of Stephanie and her new husband moving out of Trenton, away from me.**_

_**ME. HER VERY OWN MOTHER.**_

_**Everyone told me, apologize to her. Ask for forgiveness. I made such a spectacle of myself that hardly anyone even nods their head when our paths cross in the store.**_

_**I feel like Frank and my Mother for pete sake would rather stick me in our attic than deal with the fact I humiliated everyone in my life.**_

_**Once and For All.**_

_**My day was simple, or so I thought. I had gotten picked for Jury Duty, something everyone in the burg loves to talk about.**_

_**I had my best pant suit on, my flowered blouse that went nicely with the cornflower blue jacket and pants. I was set to listen for a few hours before rendering my own personal opinion.**_

_**Everyone knew it was that case that Joe was involved with, the case that could make or break his career. He had pulled over a car, expired tags is what he thought anyway. Turns out it was a federal fugitive on the run.**_

_**Which turned out to be a Rangeman case, with of course my daughter in the center of it all. I guess Stephanie had pulled the clues together for the Trenton Police Department to be on the lookout for the car. **_

_**When Rangeman got the bounty for the arrest, Joe was mentioned in passing as being the officer who pulled over the car, and now the courtroom was going to be packed as the trial was supposed to be underway. **_

_**Just as soon as the Jury was picked.**_

_**I was most certain that I would be chosen. After all, it was my past son-in-law, Dickie Orr defending the criminal. Surely he would chose me. **_

_**I found myself sitting in the courtroom with the other prospects, when I saw Joe up at the table, talking to the district attorney, no doubt going over his notes on what happened.**_

_**The clerk, that nice girl, Mercy Ranoldi stepped into the room and told all of us, 'The judge is running late, he advised me to tell you all to remain in your seats, and he will be joining you as soon as possible. Something came up in his chambers.'**_

_**Such a nice girl, I remembered her from being in Valerie's class at Trenton High School. That was the girl that everyone thought would be homecoming queen that year. **_

_**My mind started wandering about my family. My mother was going stronger than ever, she had found her own place to move into, which caused many a disagreement at the dinner table these past few weeks. She wouldn't even tell me where it was, just saying it was 'around folks her age', I was hoping it was around sane folks her age. Frank was just happy he was getting his bathroom back, and he had been spending more time 'on personal business' which he wouldn't tell me about. Come to think about it, Val hadn't been around as much, only coming over now once every couple of weeks for dinner instead of her usual evening meals.**_

_**And Stephanie? It was so hard to ignore her, when everyone was calling my home, giving me the latest updates on her, and what she was doing, with someone other than Joe. I still had my hopes set on the two of them getting married, much like Angie did. I did have him over for meals, whenever he could make it. That's when it was just he and I at the table. Frank and mother left the table with their plates, once they saw Joe at the table.**_

_**Giving me looks of disgust on their faces, their rejection of Joe stung me quite a bit. But, I figured if he was over enough one of these nights maybe Stephanie would be showing up as well. It just hadn't happened yet is all.**_

_**All of a sudden, the speakers in the courtroom were turned on to a private conversation that everyone could hear.**_

_**My eyes went automatically to where the words were coming out...as did everyone else's including Joe's I noticed...**_

_**' I understand you have written you own vows...' came the Judge's voice.**_

_**A feeling of dread started to form in my stomach, I was transfixed by hearing my mother's voice in the background, ' Frank, this is it! Wonder Woman marries her Batman...'**_

_**My eyes found Joe's as the voice I never wanted to hear again in my life was heard.**_

_**'Babe, I never thought I would ever find anyone that would give my heart peace, but then you came into my life that day in the diner, and I was hooked right then and there. Through all our ups and downs on this twisted road called our lives, you've made me a better man. I never want to go a day without you in my arms. I've been searching for you and here in Trenton New Jersey, I finally have my own happy ending with you by my side.'**_

_**My ears couldn't believe what I was hearing, when Stephanie's voice started talking, 'Ranger, that day in the diner, my heart started beating for the first time in my life. I was just going thru the motions of what others wanted for themselves, never giving myself a chance to love. Until I met you, life had no meaning. Today we start our own lives together, away from this town and these judgmental people for good, with a lifetime ahead of us, I am happy to become your wife.'**_

_**The Judge's voice was talking, and I could vaguely hear him say, 'By the power rendered to me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder.'**_

_**I had shot up out of my seat, thank goodness it was near the exit door, determined to stop this farce right now, once and for all.**_

_**"Let me out! I need out of here. She's making a mistake!" I was shrieking by this time.**_

_**One of the guards tried to grab my arm, but I was determined to stop this wedding one way or the other. I slid past him and pushed the heavy wooden door aside, almost running in my pumps to the Judge's chambers.**_

_**All of them had a central location on this floor, which is where I headed to, only to be restrained by a beefy arm around my waist.**_

_**'Mrs. Plum, please come with me. A ticket has been issued for Contempt of Court. You were told to remain in your seat. You chose to run away from the courtroom.'**_

_**No one could understand the pain I was feeling, especially when I saw my daughter and her husband coming from the very room I tried so hard to get to.**_

_**My mouth flew open when I saw who was behind the couple also walking out of the room.**_

_**Frank, in a new suit I have never seen him in before.**_

_**My very own mother, finally looking suitable in a dark navy blue dress, with a pearl necklace that had to be new.**_

_**Mary Lou and Valerie, both in matching styles of dresses, just in different colors.**_

_**And finally...**_

_**little Angie and Mary Alice, looking adorable in their kid gloves and Mary Jane shoes, dresses that seemed to be made for them.**_

_**Looks were exchanged between me and everyone else...but nothing was said.**_

_**Not a damn word.**_

_**Stephanie and her husband moved to Newark, to be closer to his family not hers. Not anymore.**_

_**Frank and my mother see them quite frequently, but never am I invited. I guess everyone heard my ranting in the courtroom that day. Trying to stop the wedding, so everyone has more or less steered away from me.**_

_**And ever since then, I just sit here in my rocking chair, back and forth I rock. Day after Day, holding my balled up handkerchief.**_

_**The tattered robe I had from when I first got married, still fitting me. I look out the window and see nothing really, just Trenton passing me by.**_

_**I pick up my bottle of Jack Daniel's and salute. Surely someone out there cares about me, right?**_

_**Well, at least Frank does, even though he's not around much. Turns out my mother moved into Stephanie's old apartment...why me indeed? Those were my thoughts as I took another swallow of my 'medicine'.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**a/n not mine.**_

_**a/u unless you think helen really will flip her shit when the babe wedding does ever happen right?**_

_**Thanks Ms. T for the tormenting of Helen you helped inspire me to write...**_


End file.
